


Be with you

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, Healing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute, no beta we die like real men, some teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: When Ren saw the house at the beach, he couldn’t help but smile already.Sure, he preferred rivers over the sea because salt wasn’t his favourite taste – unless it came to beef tongue – but the whole scenery was so peaceful and calming. It was exactly what both he and Takumi needed.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 16





	Be with you

When Ren saw the house at the beach, he couldn’t help but smile already. It was perfect.   
Sure, he preferred rivers over the sea because salt wasn’t his favourite taste – unless it came to beef tongue – but the whole scenery was so peaceful and calming. It was exactly what both he and Takumi needed. 

The house at the beach was actually the set for some TV show they would participate, but due the recording schedule they would also stay the night there. While he already missed their practise studio in a way, Ren was glad to be out of his daily circle for a bit. With the album release coming up soon, breaks to breathe were important and his companion especially needed it. 

The center pressure was visible in Takumi’s face and actions. He was someone strong, yes, but Ren had seen him nearly crumble under such pressure a year ago, thus he wanted to make sure that this time everything would go well from the beginning. He was the older and more experienced one, thus he felt some responsibility to guide and support the pink haired one. Still, he stayed subtle about that. He didn’t want the other one to feel patronised. 

Altogether, the schedule was the perfect occasion to take a break for both of them. It was a comedy show and laughing always helped the both of them to feel better anyway. Ren was someone who you could make laugh easily and Takumi enjoyed various comedy programs, hence they were the perfect candidates for the appearance. Still, the older one was thankful for the timing. 

As expected, the recording went without any problems and both of them laughed a lot. They were even praised by other guests for their cute reactions. Despite Ren being someone who tried to reflect his actions and reactions after each schedule he couldn’t find anything that they should have changed during their appearance. The smile didn’t want to leave his face and the same thing could be said about Takumi. 

Therefore, the schedule was a whole success in more than a way. Seeing Takumi’s posture becoming more relaxed and the smile staying on his face made Ren feel reassured and, in a way, he felt better, too. His own responsibilities were smaller for the upcoming release. He was more at ease at least on the surface this time. Yet there were still some responsibilities for him. With the virus still in this world, he had to teach the dances to the members which was both something that he enjoyed and that put some pressure on him. 

Usually, he was able to handle that feeling well. He knew himself well enough to counteract any bad feelings. However, his mind had taken up Takumi’s wellbeing as his responsibility, too. In one way it was irrational, the pink haired one was an adult like him and it wasn’t the first time that he took that position, yet the events from the previous year made him worried. They might be in a safer position now – the next mistake wouldn’t be their end – yet more eyes were focused on them, thus a pressure still existed. That the younger one had become more tense in the recent weeks only emphasised his worries. 

The whole thing itself was another struggle for Ren. He felt some duty to guide Takumi, yet he never wants to cross some border. Takumi had clear ones which sometimes manifested physically like the infamous pillow wall, but from the first moment he had set his eyes on the inexperienced but ambitious younger one Ren had felt the need to guide him into this hard entertainment world. Takumi was far from weak but even the strongest people break eventually. 

The grey haired one had witnessed the other one nearly breaking a year ago. While he still believed that Takumi had been the perfect center for their group battle team – they placed first and all of them advanced to the concept battle stages – the incidents afterwards and especially the other one’s drop made him feel guilty. He had put the other one into the spotlight and thus caused it in some way. 

In the end everything turned out alright, they both debuted in the winning group – sadly without any members from their group battle team – and this time it had been their management who appointed Takumi as the center, but still Ren was worried that any of the events might happen again. This time he wanted to help the other one better. 

“Hey Ren. Since we are staying the night here anyway, do you want to take a walk at the beach?”   
Most of the other participations had left already, only the ones who stayed the night were still there, thus the atmosphere had calmed down. Yet that Takumi invited him to take a walk with him surprised Ren somehow. Despite the good atmosphere he had expected the other one to feel the need to recharge alone now. 

“Oh right. You don’t like the sea much. I’m sure you don’t want sand to dirt your white socks.”   
It was pure teasing right now, but once again Ren couldn’t help but smile about that. Takumi teasing him meant he was still in high spirits which in turn made the dancer happy. It was rare to see Takumi like that after a schedule. 

“No, let’s go.” While the other one wasn’t wrong about Ren not liking the sea, the request itself made him agree. It was uncommon for Takumi to ask him like that, usually it was Ren who took the initiative, and most of the time the younger one asked him for his company there was something on his heart that he needed to get rid of. 

Together they made their way to the beach which was thankfully deserted. Grey clouds hid the sun, but it was still warm enough that they didn’t need a coat. The sweatshirts that they both wore were enough protection against the cold. 

For a while they were just walking in silence. Ren tried his best not to get any sand into his shoes or his precious socks, but eventually sand always found its way.   
Meanwhile Takumi’s posture stayed relaxed and a smile was still visible on his face, thus he didn’t complain. As long as the pink haired one was happy, he was happy, too. Still, he wondered what was the matter with the other one. 

It took some more minutes in silence until Takumi decided to say something. “Ren, you don’t need to worry about me.”   
So, he had noticed it, the older one thought.   
“The things from last year can’t happen again. We’ve debuted, remember?”, he continued.  
“I know, but I guess I still carry some guilt from back then.”   
“And I told you last year already that you don’t need to feel guilty because of that. I’m thankful that you put your trust into me back then.” 

“I’m sorry, Takkun. I don’t want to patronise you or something. But as the older and more experienced one...”   
“I understand you, Ren, believe me. Back when I played baseball, I felt a similar responsibility towards my juniors.” Takumi might have been inexperienced in the artist world, but his sports’ background often helped him to bridge that in a way. “That’s why I also know that you need to let go some stress. You are not center anymore. You can relax a little more this time.” 

“I know. I know. I just can’t help but to look after you. I care about you.” A lot. But he didn’t need to add those words. Everyone knew it anyway.   
“And I know that, too. That’s why I’m coming to you when I need some advice.”   
“And I’m glad that you finally accept my advice, Takkun. It really makes me happy.” 

While Takumi had accepted – after some persuading from Ren’s side – his help and advice regarding anything dance related already since the audition, it had taken him a little longer on the personal level. Only gradually he had melted towards him and the long time when the group was stuck in their dorm due the virus had somewhat helped in that regard. On the one hand Ren felt sorry that the pink haired one had to rely on him because he was unable to reach his old friends, but the dancer valued closeness among the members very highly and maybe an egoistic part of him wanted the pink haired one to be especially close to him. 

“But remember what I told you before the last single? It’s not a one-way street. You can equally rely on me. I’m strong.”   
“Even the strongest people break eventually.”   
“Is that so?” Takumi stopped walking and turned towards Ren. “You are not afraid that the same thing will happen as last year. You are afraid that the same thing will happen as when you or Mame were center, aren’t you?” 

Ren had to stop in his tracks because of how true that statement was actually. While there was a part of him that was concerned about that incident, Takumi was right. Both Ren and Issei were struggling with their center roles for different reasons and he didn’t want that the person he cared so much about to go through the same. “Yes.”   
“You don’t have to. It’s different this time. Mame had been the first one which a somewhat chaotic group behind him. You had to shoulder both being the performance leader who had to teach us everything and the center. I only have to be the center. It’s okay.” 

Takumi was right once more. For their first single, they weren’t a team yet. They were working on it, but they were still in the middle of figuring themselves out, thus they weren’t able to support their youngest in the way he deserved it. While they were a team for the second single all the other responsibilities made it hard for Ren, especially when they were still preparing for it. More than once he even felt down and needed to be caught be someone. Yet being also the second oldest made it even more difficult for him to find someone who could do so. There was Sho, yes, but he was often more focused on the younger members who needed more guidance. 

Surprisingly, it had been Takumi who had noticed everything one day. Originally, the younger one had come over for some advice for himself and while the older one had tried to be there for him, Takumi had eventually noticed that Ren had been far from fine, too.   
Luckily, the silver haired one was someone easy to deal with. Having someone to be there for him, going to out a day to play some games and to get their favourite food were enough to bring him back into his usual self. 

“Ren, I know that you will be the one who will catch me if I should fall. And there are Sho, Junki, Keigo and all the other members, too. I will be fine.”   
“But you were so tense the last days.”   
“It’s the stress. With the release coming closer and all the work increasing that happens. That’s why I am happy about the schedule today.”   
“Me too.”   
“I saw that. You were giggling more than the girls at the side lines of a baseball field.”   
“But they were funny.” 

Ultimately, they decided to return to the beach house. The atmosphere was even better than before now that they talked again and it made Ren looked forward to the next hours. So far, they never had spent that much time just as the two of them together. While he never minded the presence of other members, having Takumi all for himself felt nice, too. 

Back at the house, the staff had prepared an afternoon snack for the remaining guests, but what was even more interesting were the decoration that accompanied it. Next to the strawberry cake waiting for them, there were towels that looked nearly the same. Both guys couldn’t help but laugh about that and they didn’t want to use it. Too pretty was that arrangement.   
Eventually they decided to eat the cake on the veranda of the house. They wanted to enjoy the view a little more before it turned dark soon. 

“You know. One day when we don’t live in a dorm anymore, I want to live at such a place. It’s peaceful and healing here.”, Takumi said while looking at the scenery in front of him.   
“Are you already tired of living with everyone?”   
“No, not at all. You are all a handful, but you all give me space, so it’s okay. But we won’t live in a dorm forever, right? One day, we will all have our own homes.” 

In the beginning, Ren was even surprised that they were asked to live in a dorm. It was a rather uncommon model in the Japanese entertainment industry, but with their origin it made sense in a way and it helped them to grow closer to each other. Ren had grown to love their living arrangements. He wasn’t alone anymore and if he felt lonely there was always another member’s room he could go to – with the exemption of Takumi’s one because the younger one still didn’t let him enter. 

“True. But I hope it won’t happen any time soon.”   
“You really love living with everyone, don’t you?”   
“Tokyo had often been a lonely place for me, I’m glad it changed.” He had friends from the moment he moved into the city, yet there were often nights when he had felt lonely. His friends had their own lifes, thus not every time he needed company, he could actually get it. 

“Then I have to search a house which is close to the sea and a river.”   
For a moment, Ren thought his ears played a trick on him. Did Takumi really hint that he wanted to live with him in the future? But the smile that graced the pink haired one’s face confirmed it to be true.   
“If we look together, we will find something for sure.”   
“Oh no, I will do that alone. Last time you searched a home by yourself you choose something in the middle of nowhere.”   
“I should have never told you the story about the time I moved to Tokyo.”   
Again, the two of them were laughing freely together. It felt good, better than any other way to blow out stress. 

“Any other requirements from your side, Ren?”   
Ren wasn’t sure whether the other one was actually serious about the topic, but for the moment he let himself dream about that. “I would like to have a room where I can dance.”   
“Of course, you want that.”   
“You would profit from that, too, Takkun. And a supermarket and maybe a nice café should be close.”   
“That’s not unrealistic. And the home needs to have two bedrooms.”   
“So that you can still lock me out from your one?” 

Ren valued Takumi’s need for privacy of course, but still he wanted to see the other one’s room, thus he used every opportunity to remind him of that.   
Yet the younger one just showed him a mischievous smile. “Maybe. Or maybe for visitors. We will see.”   
“With our without pillow wall?”   
“Tonight? Oh, there will be one. But if you behave...” 

There was it again: the push and pull nature of their relationship. It was the part that fascinated Ren the most about the chemistry between them. They were close yes, but Takumi always made sure that Ren knew his place. Yet in return Ren always tried to bargain for a new one. It was an exciting challenge that the younger one proofed and each step they moved forward felt like he advanced a level in some game. They equally enjoyed the other one’s attempts because they knew each other well enough not to cross any lines. However, finding out where the line was placed in the moment was the test. 

“I’m always behaving.”   
“And you are always snoring.”   
“This was once and only because I was sick. I promise I won’t snore today.”   
“I don’t believe you.”   
“Takkuuuun.” 

They stayed a little longer on the veranda and watched the sunset. The sky had cleared itself just in time and seeing the sun go down over the sea was more beautiful than seeing it in the city. Yet the more the sun disappeared the colder it became, so Ren went inside to bring a blanket and some warm tea. 

When he laid the blanket around them, Takumi snuggled closer to him to his surprise. They had spent so much time together that he expected that Takumi’s social batteries had been drained by down, but apparently, he had become one of those people who slowed down that process – another delightful development for him. 

By the time that the sun had disappeared completely behind the horizon, the stars of the night sky became visible. Ren had known that Takumi had waited for that moment. The younger one loved watching the stars and their location made them able to see more of them than they were used to.   
“The sky is beautiful, isn’t it?” The pink haired one’s voice was full of admiration for the scenery, but Ren couldn’t help but look at him.   
“Just like you.” Those words slipped out of his mouth, but he didn’t regret those. It was the truth. Takumi was beautiful like the stars. 

“You can’t compare me to them.” As expected, Takumi’s reaction was somewhat bashful like it often was when Ren complimented him.   
“Why not? You are a star, that’s why you are the center of an album called The Star.”   
“And what makes it you? A stargazer?”   
“Yes, I love gazing at my favourite star.” 

Slowly while making sure that he didn’t cross some border he moved his face closer to Takumi’s one and planted a kiss on his check. He didn’t dare to be bolder in that moment. It was too precious and he didn’t know if anyone saw them.   
However, Takumi thought of it differently and turned his face towards him to give him a quick kiss on the lips. “One day, I want to spend every day with you like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Who has a bunch of WIPs but writes fluffy RenKumi anyway? Right, your girl Haru  
> But I really needed that and WaraHouse RenKumi was too cute.  
> I hope you liked that story!  
> See you-


End file.
